J'ai rêvé qu'on pouvait s'aimer
by Schtroump30
Summary: *L'histoire se situe juste après que Regina soit partie de chez Granny's, lorsqu'Emma lui ai proposé qu'elle voit Henry plus souvent. Regina avait alors eu un large sourire et avait remercié la blonde avant de tourner les talons ...*
1. Questionnements

**Bonjour à vous, voilà je m'essaie à la fan fic Swan Queen. Il y aura plusieurs scènes hot alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bon lecture ;)**

* * *

Emma ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle pensait à Regina, et à leur trêve et essayait d'élaborer dans sa tête un planning pour que chacune d'entre elle passe du temps avec leur fils. Cependant, elle s'en voulait que la brune n'ait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée que les habitants de Storybrooke. Oui, Regina s'était ennuyée et se sentait rejetée par tout le monde, si bien que quand elle s'en alla, Emma la rattrapa et s'excusa auprès d'elle manifestement déçue que les habitants de Storybrooke n'arrivaient pas à lui pardonner. Tous sauf ... Emma. Oui, elle croyait beaucoup en la rédemption de Regina, et elle se mit à penser aux regards expressifs entre elles.

_*Diable, on pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux noirs* se dit Emma. *Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est peut être une belle femme mais je ne suis pas attirée par elle. Seulement, il y a quelque chose quand nous nous regardons, quand nous nous dévisageons, quand nous nous testons comme des lionnes pour un morceau de viande. Et le morceau de viande en l'occurrence c'est Henry. Mais plus maintenant. Oui, désormais, la méchante Reine a été apprivoisée. Oui, quand elle veut c'est quelqu'un de bien. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait dans le monde magique, ici c'est Regina. Et pour le bien de mon fils, il faut qu'on adopte une autre attitude que celle que nous avions au départ.*_

Emma, qui se sentait terriblement fatiguée à cause de ses pensées, se dit qu'elle irait parler plus longuement à Regina le lendemain et s'endormit.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, elle voulu rester dans les draps mais c'est Henry qui fit tout pour la sortir du lit :

- "Emma réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'école!"

- "Hmm gamin, tu peux y aller tout seul je crois. C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire"

- "Oui, mais tu m'as manqué, ainsi que Grand-mère alors je veux profiter de toi. Et ce soir, il y aura maman !"

Ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire sursauter.

- "C'est vrai, nous allons diner chez Regina ce soir" dit-elle en se levant du lit, désormais tout à fait réveillée.

- "Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée" renchérit Mary-Margaret qui avait saisi au vol leur conversation pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand et l'on entendait tout ce qu'on disait.

- "Je te l'ai dit Mary-Margaret, il faut faire la paix avec elle. Après tout, elle nous a sauvé. On lui doit bien ça."

- "On ?" rétorqua David qui s'était mêlé de la conversation tout en mangeant ses pancakes.

- Oui, on ! répondit Emma. "Hier soir, elle a été humiliée. Personne ne lui a adressé la parole ! Je peux comprendre son sentiment de rejet ... C'est pour le bien d'Henry il le faut."

- "Très bien, puisque tu es ... assez grande pour décider par toi-même, j'espère qu'elle ne se montrera pas odieuse."

- "Ca va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas" lui répondit Emma. "Allez gamin, mange ton petit déj et allons-y.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, Emma amena Henry à l'école et se dirigea ensuite chez Regina afin de lui parler de la veille.

- "Miss Swan ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?" répondit la brune en trouvant Emma dans son entrée alors que Regina s'apprêtait à sortir.

- "Vous êtres pressée peut-être ?"

- "Pas vraiment mais j'allais à mon bureau" répondit la brune plutôt courtoise et un brin intimidée par la blonde aux yeux vert. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

- "Il faudrait que je vous parle Regina"

-"C'est-à-dire que ... bon très bien, entrez un instant" capitula la brune qui hésita à la faire rentrer. Regina ferma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'Emma franchit le pas de son entrée.

- "Et dire que la dernière fois où je suis entrée ici, ça a mal fini pour Henry" soupira la blonde.

Regina quant à elle fut mal à l'aise et répondit :  
"Je ... je suis tellement désolée ... je ne pensais pas ..."

Mais la blonde l'interrompit : "Qu'importe, c'est du passé. La malédiction a été brisée, j'ai retrouvé mes parents et, même si je n'arrivais pas vraiment à réaliser, mon passage dans le monde magique et la rencontre de votre mère m'ont convaincu"

Regina, qui regardait l'heure s'impatientait. Elle devait aller travailler et Emma divaguait.

- "Bon miss Swan, que vouliez-vous me dire ?"

- "C'est Emma, et pardon, je m'égare. Ecoutez, je voudrais prolonger notre conversation d'hier soir ..."

- "Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis au moins ?" interrompit Regina

En voyant la brune paniquée, Emma la rassura : "Non, non bien sûr que non. Je voulais organiser tout cela avec vous. Il est évident que vous pouvez prendre Henry quand cela vous arrange, je vous ai dit que ce serait bien pour lui parce qu'il me l'a demandé et que je crois également en vous."

Regina sourit aux derniers mots d'Emma. Elle croyait en elle. Non seulement Emma lui avait sauvé la vie en la poussant pour ne pas que le Demangeur ne l'attrappe mais la brune se rappela la main d'Emma sur son bras pour ouvrir ce portail.

- "Je vous remercie, répondit Regina. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire. Comment avez-vous fait ?"

- "Fais quoi ?" demanda Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- "Ouvrir le portail. Vous m'avez touché le bras, vous avez donc de la magie en vous"

- "Je suppose ..." répondit Emma un peu perdue. Après un petit silence, Emma continua : "Cora a essayé d'arracher le coeur de Mary-Margaret, lorsqu'on s'est battue pour revenir à Storybrooke. Seulement, je me suis interposée et c'est dans ma poitrine que sa main a plongé. Mais elle n'y ait pas arrivée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il y a eu une sorte d'égernie et ça l'a envoyé valser."

Regina écoutait attentivement Emma. Elle était fascinée par le courage qu'elle avait eu en triomphant de Cora. Oui, c'était la Sauveuse et elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, s'étudièrent, s'analysèrent.  
Emma descendit le regard sur les lèvres rouges pulpeuses de Regina tandis que cette dernière, regardait les yeux de la blonde. Regina avait vu les yeux d'Emma descendre puis remonter à ses yeux. Il y avait un respect mutuel entre les deux femmes. Regina avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs mais elle avait toujours le côté Reine qui ressortait : une femme belle, droite sur ses talons, un peu stricte au niveau de sa tenue vestimentaire. En effet, elle portait un pantalon de tailleur noir et une chemise blanche. Son visage était fermé, un peu moins depuis qu'Emma lui avait donné cette seconde chance. Cette seconde chance, elle la voulait plus que tout. Elle voulait se racheter et elle était prête à faire d'inombrables efforts.  
Regina fixait les yeux d'Emma. Quand les yeux de la blonde remonta et croisa à nouveau son regard, Regina trouva qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert. Elles se regardaient avec tellement d'intensité que c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre les deux jeunes femmes. Emma s'approcha de la brune, leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ne cessèrent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis, Emma entrouvra la bouche ... mais ce fut pour rompre le silence : "Vous êtes prête pour ce soir ?

- "Prête ? Il s'agit d'un diner, pas d'un parcours du combattant" pouffa Regina.

- "Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que l'on mangera ensemble, tous les trois, Henry et ses deux mamans, vous n'appréhendez pas ?" demanda Emma un poil stressée

- "Parce que vous, vous l'êtes ?" répondit Regina sur un ton moqueur

- "Pas spécialement" répondit Emma en levant un sourcil. "Mais il faut avouer que David et Mary-Margaret sont sceptiques. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir"

Regina fut blessée par les mots d'Emma. Combien de temps durera son amende honorable ? Combien de temps va-t-il falloir qu'elle fasse ses preuves pour que tout le monde la croit capable de faire le bien ? Puis son visage s'assombrit, c'est pour Henry qu'elle fait tout ça ... et Emma. Elle est si compréhensive avec elle, et même si elle sent que la blonde n'a pas totalement confiance, elle saura se montrer digne d'une parfaite maitresse de maison, une parfaite cuisinière et peut-être une amie, qui sait ?  
De son côté, Emma voyait le conflit intérieur que Regina s'infligeait et essaya de la tirer de sa torpeur :

- "Ecoutez, je vous fais confiance pour le menu de ce soir, je pourrai peut-être amener un gateau ?"

- "N'amenez que vous-même et Henry, ne vous tracassez pas. Même si ça part d'une bonne intention." dit Regina avec un petit sourire.

- "Hum, très bien Regina. Hum, pour ce qui est d'hier soir, il va falloir attendre un petit moment avant que les habitants de Storybrooke ne vous pardonne. Cela m'a fait quelque chose quand vous êtes partie ... Je ... J'aurai aimé que vous restiez mais ..."

- "Mais les autres ne voulaient pas que je reste" finit Regina. "Je sais ... le chemin de la rédemption sera long mais vous croyez en moi n'est-ce pas ?"

Emma eut un petit hochement de tête en souriant, et lui répondit : "Henry croit en votre rédemtpion, et c'est suffisant pour moi."

Emma n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question, ce qui fit sourire Regina. Emma n'avait pas totalement confiance à 100% et Regina essayera de se racheter à ses yeux et à ceux de son fils. Il est vrai que c'était nettement mieux quand elles ne se disputaient pas, pour le bien de leur fils. Cette bataille avait assez duré et il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, maintenant que la malédiction avait été brisée.  
Sur ses dernières paroles, Emma prit congé de Regina en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille travailler. La mairesse répondit la même chose et elle prirent chacune le chemin de leur travail respectif.

* * *

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas je vous posterai le second chapitre très vite ;)**


	2. Le Dîner

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos following pour le 1er chapitre. Je suis vraiment très heureuse, j'ai passé je crois 3 semaines à écrire cette fic qui est finie maintenant, c'est pour ça que je suis venue la faire partager ici. Puisque je n'ai pas fait la présentation dans le chapitre 1, il y a huit chapitres dans cette fic, et actuellement je suis en train d'en écrire une autre. Bon je le dis ou pas ? Je vous laisse le mystère ? Bon, sur Regina et Daniel. Bah oui quoi, ils sont tellement mignons et c'est son véritable amour. J'adore voir Lana jouer le dramaturge, elle est exceptionnelle. Pour moi le SwanQueen c'est plus la relation d'Emma et Regina face à leur fils, dans la série je ne suis pas "pro SwanQueen" mais j'ai voulu tester parce que j'ai lu toutes les fic qui portent le SQ. L'idée qu'elles puissent être ensemble dans la série ne me botte pas trop mais à l'écrit ça rend bien (allez savoir pourquoi ... ^^)**  
**Bon sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture mes amis, je m'en vais regarder le 2x20 ;)**

**LONG LIVE THE EVIL QUEEN !**

* * *

Emma avait passé la journée sur un dossier et avait sauté l'heure du déjeuner tellement elle était absorbée. Il faut dire qu'elle a du retard à rattraper même si David s'en était bien sorti en ce qui concerne son remplacement au sein du bureau du Sheriff.  
Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle partit aussitôt chez elle se changer. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Henry l'attendait. Il était déjà prêt.

- _Comment était ta journée Emma ?_ demanda Henry en enlaçant la taille de la blonde tendrement

- _Hmm pas trop mal gamin !_ répondit-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux. _Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me rafraichir, changer de haut et on partira ensuite_

- _D'accord !_ répondit Henry tout joyeux de revoir Regina.

* * *

Ca y est, Emma arrêta le moteur de sa voiture, ils étaient arrivés chez Regina.

- _Tout va bien maman ?_ demanda Henry qui sentait une pointe de stress chez la blonde

-_ Tout va très bien gamin_ répondit-elle en essayant de couvrir sa légère panique.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, Emma inspira profondément et toqua 3 fois à la porte.  
Regina ouvrit la porte et Henry l'enlaça.

- Bonsoir_ maman !_

- _Bonsoir mon ange !_ répondit Regina en l'enlaçant à son tour. _Viens, entre" lui dit-elle. "Emma, bonsoir !_

- _Bonsoir Regina_ dit simplement Emma.

-_Entrez, je vous en prie. Donnez votre veste, je vais la poser_

Après un sourire furtif à la blonde, Regina, qui était si contente de voir son fils, lui demanda si l'école s'était bien passée.

- _Oui m'man. Et puis tu sais, après l'école, David est venu me chercher et il m'a apprit à me battre à l'épée. Tu sais, au cas où il faudra se défendre, Vous défendre, toi et Emma._

Regina se mit à rire et répondit à son fils : _Tu sais mon ange, je crois qu'Emma peut se défendre toute seule_

- _Oui mais toi, qui va te défendre maintenant que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs ?_

A ces mots Regina regarda Emma et répondit à Henry : _Mon chéri, je crois qu'Emma fait bien son travail de Shérif, il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, ainsi que pour Storybrooke._

Regina vit sourire Emma pour les paroles qu'elle venait de dire.

- _Bien, vas te laver les mains Henry, on va passer à table. Vous aussi Emma_ dit Regina avec un sourire malicieux.

- _Emma, viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain._ dit Henry, amusé par la situation. Ses deux mères s'entendaient plutôt bien et Regina était assez détendue. Seulement Emma l'était un peu moins mais Henry ne le remarqua pas. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir partager un repas avec ses deux mamans.

Le diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Emma racontait encore une fois à Henry, sous l'oreille attentive de Regina, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde magique. Henry ne manqua pas de raconter aussi, encore une fois, comment Regina avait pris son courage à deux mains pour faire disparaitre la magie qui recouvrait le puits, pour sauver la Sauveuse et sa mère. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Regina un peu gênée, et Emma sourit lorsque les paumettes de la brune se rosirent.  
Le repas finit, Henry commençait à être un peu fatigué, demanda à Emma s'il pouvait dormir ici. Regina rassura Emma en lui disant qu'il restait des affaires d'Henry. La blonde acquiesça et Regina monta pour border son fils. Emma s'installa sur le canapé en attendant que la brune redescende. En attendant, Emma se mit à l'aise en enlevant ses bottes. Le frais du parquet faisait du bien pour ses pieds.

Lorsque Regina redescendit, Emma s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il faut dire que la journée fut rude et Emma n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Regina recouvrit la blonde d'une couverture lorsqu'Emma sentit l'effleurement des doigts de Regina sur sa peau et se réveilla.

- _Pardon, je me suis assoupie quelques instants"_

- _Ce n'est rien Emma_ déclara Regina avec un léger sourire attendrissant à l'égard de la blonde. _Je ne voulais pas que vous attrapiez froid._

Emma se redressa sur le canapé, Regina s'installa en face d'elle. Ce fut cette dernière qui rompit le silence :

- _Tout cela est nouveau pour moi_

- _A qui le dites-vous répondit la blonde en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. "Vraiment, j'apprécie vos efforts. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Henry est heureux que tout ce passe bien_

- _Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en allant se coucher" répondit Regina tout sourire aux lèvres. "Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Ou du cidre ?_

- _Tiens, tiens, un sentiment de déjà vu rigola Emma Un chocolat chaud ça ira_

Regina eut un petit rire doux et merveilleux à la fois, qu'Emma eu un attrait. La brune se leva, et suivit par Emma, prirent la direction de la cuisine.

- _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de cannelle. Depuis qu'Henry ne vit plus ici, j'ai cessé petit à petit les habitudes lorsqu'il était là. Mais désormais je vais devoir m'y réhabituer_

- _Pas de soucis_ répondit la blonde _Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, je m'adapte à tout_

- _Bien, je m'en souviendrai_ répondit Regina avec un léger sourire en coin.

Après avoir donné sa tasse de chocolat chaud à Emma, les deux femmes se rassirent au salon, Regina ne fixait des yeux que sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Puis, Emma décoinça la situation en proposant à Regina de venir les accompagner le lendemain à un pique-nique dans le parc de Storybrooke. Regina accepta l'invitation avec plaisir, et remercia Emma pour ce geste.  
Les deux femmes restèrent à discuter pendant un long moment, parlant de choses et d'autres, ainsi qu'à l'éducation d'Henry. Regina voulait vraiment participer dans l'éducation de son fils, après tout c'est elle qui l'avait élevé toute sa vie, il était donc normal qu'elle ait une part importante dans la vie d'Henry.  
Voyant l'heure tardive, Emma prit congé de Regina en disant qu'elle viendrait les chercher tous les deux pour 10h30. La brune la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

- _Merci Regina, le dîner était succulent. J'espère que l'on y arrivera doucement_

- _Oui, moi aussi. Sincèrement. Je veux me racheter ... pour Henry. Je ... je l'aime vous comprenez ?!_

Emma la regardait dans les yeux, et voyait qu'elle était sincère. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et souhaita une bonne nuit à Regina. Celle-ci la regarda monter en voiture et ce n'est que lorsqu'Emma démarra que Regina lâcha _"Bonne nuit ... Emma"_ avant de refermer la porte.  
Regina débarrassa les verres et les lava avant d'aller de coucher. Elle fit un détour par la chambre de son fils, où Henry dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lui caressa les cheveux et dit dans un murmure : _"Je suis heureuse que tu sois là son chéri"_. Elle sourit puis alla se coucher.

Dans son lit, Regina se pensait qu'à Emma. Pourquoi au juste ? Peut-être parce que leur relation s'améliorait, pour le bien d'Henry, qu'elle n'avait que faire des habitants de cette ville, c'était Henry, Emma et les deux idiots qui importait ! Quoi ? Emma ? Les deux idiots ? Non ! Mais oui, David et Mary-Margaret suivaient le raisonnement d'Emma. Pourquoi Emma avait tant d'importance maintenant ? Emma l'avait sauvé, et elle avait sauvé Emma. Elles étaient donc quittes. Tout compte fait, non elles ne l'étaient pas. Regina devait lui prouver, pas seulement à Henry, mais aussi à Elle, qu'elle avait changé. Si leurs relations s'amélioraient, ce serait bénéfique pour Henry. En tout cas, le repas était agréable, leur regard était un peu gêné au départ, puis la deuxième partie de soirée, était sympathique. Regina souria à ce petit moment qu'elle avait eu avec Emma dans le salon, pensa au lendemain qui allait être fort sympathique, et endormit avec cette pensée.

Emma quant à elle, pensait aussi à cette soirée plutôt étonnante. Regina avait été adorable ... heu non, pas adorable, aimable. Voilà c'est ça, elle avait été aimable, la soirée s'était bien déroulée, elle été contente pour Regina qu'Henry voulait dormir chez elle. Demain sera un autre jour : passer la journée avec Regina. Emma essayait de se rassurer sur le bon déroulement de la journée. Non pas qu'elle avait peur du comportement de Regina, mais de la soudaine promiscuité entre elles deux. Bizarrement elles s'étaient bien entendu ce soir, avaient même échangé une petite conversation. Demain il faudrait tenir plus longtemps que ça. Emma s'endormit donc, un peu stressée mais tout de même heureuse des efforts que faisait Regina. Elle avait donc appris de ses erreurs et elle n'était pas du tout comme Cora, qu'elle avait vu dans le monde magique. Cela la réconfortait et la fit sourire ...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Il est évident que cela montera crescendo et comme je l'ai dit au début du 1er chapitre, préparez-vous aux scènes HOT ^^**

**Désolée aussi que la lecture soit aussi courte (1 721 mots alors que pour certaines fics ça frole les 10 000 mots ^^) mais en découpant la fic je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait de petits chapitres**

**Enjoy les amis ;)**


	3. La journée au parc

**Salut les loulous ^^ Bon, je viens ici pour vous poster le 3e chapitre. J'étais saisie d'un affreux dilemme : vous faire poiroter ou vous le postez. J'ai choisi la gentillesse lol et puis parce que comme dimanche je reprends mon travail, ce sera donc très intense cette reprise. Faible en sommeil à cause des horaires, alors je vous laisserai jusqu'aux prochains jours fériés (enfin je crois vu que j'ai des soirées de prévues mais je ne vous ferai pas trop languir). **  
**Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Emma se leva, elle trouva ses parents en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, lorsque Mary-Margaret l'apperçut :

_"Tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée"_

_"Oh non Mary-Margaret"_ répondit Emma en levant les yeux aux ciel

David ria et lui dit : _"Allez Emma, viens t'asseoir. Le dîner chez Regina s'est bien passé ? Et .. Où est Henry au fait ?"_

_"Henry a dormi chez Regina, il était épuisé. Et la soirée s'est ... agréablement bien passée."_

_"Ah oui ?"_ demanda Mary-Margaret en ouvrant de grands yeux

_"Mieux que je ne l'espérais. D'ailleurs j'ai invité Regina à passer la journée avec Henry et moi"_

_"Tu as fait quoi ?"_ répondirent ensemble David et Mary-Margaret

_"Oh mais arrête Mary! Tu as bien vu qu'elle faisait tout pour changer. Et elle n'a pas utilisé de magie pour cuisiner. Tu sais, les ustensiles qui flottent dans les airs, comme dans ... tu sais le dessin animé .. Merlin l'enchanteur. D'ailleurs a-t-il vraiment fait cela dans votre monde ?"_

David et Mary-Margaret se regardèrent amusés par la question de leur fille, si bien que David lui répondit :

_"Hmm c'est une ... longue histoire"_

_"Ok, heu bon je vais me préparer."_ Emma se diriga vers la salle de bain quand elle se retourna : _"Heu, écoutez, je sais que vous ne voyez pas d'un bon oeil la rédemption de Regina, mais admets-le Mary, elle nous a sauvé ce jour-là près du puits, et elle fait de son mieux pour qu'Henry lui pardonne ses fautes. Esseyez tous les deux de me comprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction pour la voir, mais je voudrais que ça se passe dans de bonnes conditions pour le petit. Si vous l'acceptez, peut-être que les habitants de cette ville ouvrirons aussi les yeux."_

_"Très bien Emma"_ répondit David _"C'est ton choix après-tout, nous ne t'avons pas barré la route quand tu nous a fermement dit qu'elle ne devait pas mourir, le jour où le Demangeur la voulait. Je respecte ton choix, et je te soutiendrai. Mary-Margaret et moi, nous te soutiendrons"_

Emma regarda sa mère qui acquiesca d'un léger sourire.

_"Mais un seul faux pas de sa part, et elle le paiera. C'est bien clair ?"_ continua David

_"Entendu"_ répondit Emma. _"Bien, sur ce, excusez moi mais je ne dois pas être en retard"_

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma sonna à la porte de Regina, c'est Henry qui lui ouvrit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère

_"Hey, salut gamin ! Bien dormi ?"_

_"Oui ! Quand maman m'a dit qu'elle venait j'étais content. Merci de l'avoir invité."_

_"Y a pas de quoi gamin ! Où est Regina d'ailleurs ?"_

_"Ici"_ répondit la belle brune qui avait laissé ses tailleurs pour arborer un jean bleu foncé moulant et un chemisier bleu. Emma la regarda de haut en bas et fut émerveillée par la beauté qu'elle dégageait, surtout en jean. _"Quoi ? C'est ... trop ou pas assez ?"_

_"Non, non, c'est ... c'est parfait Regina"_

_"A la bonne heure"_ dit la brune avec un large sourire. _"J'ai fait des sandwish puisque vos talents culinaires se limitent à des pizzas ou cheeseburger de chez Granny's."_

_"Une vraie p'tite femme d'intérieur"_ la taquinna Emma en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. _"Bien, allons-y, nous avons une belle journée devant nous."_

C'est au parc de Storybrooke que Regina, Henry et Emma se rendirent. C'était un joli parc, tout vert, avec des balançoires. Ces mêmes balançoires où Regina avait pris une photo d'elle et de son fils, quelques années auparavant. Oui, cela faisait deux ou trois ans qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Cela lui faisait du bien, et elle remerciait intérieurement Emma pour cela. Regina installa un plaid sur l'herbe et posa le panier dessus. Henry était déjà aux balançoires lorsque Regina l'interpela :

_"Henry, chéri, fais doucement"_

_"Mais maman, je me ferai pas mal"_

_"Henry, écoute ta mère !"_ lança Emma en levant un sourcil

_"On dirait un vieux couple"_ répondit Henry en tirant la langue vers Emma

Les deux femmes restèrent interdites lorsqu'Emma se retourna vers elle. Elle se rapprocha de Regina qui était assise sur le plaid.

_"Un vieux couple hein ? Il est incroyable ce gosse"_

_"Il est, un peu comme vous parfois"_ répliqua Regina mi-gênée, mi-amusée

_"Tiens, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire !"_ répondit Emma en rigolant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Regina. Un petit rire, certes, mais il était tout simplement magnifique. Elle l'a détaillait, Regina commençait enfin à s'ouvrir, telle une rose qui ouvre ses pétales au soleil. C'est alors que Regina sentit le regard qu'Emma avait posé sur elle, la regarda quelques secondes d'une façon si intense, mais baissa les yeux, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_"Je ... Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?"_

_"Heu ... pardon, je ... vous êtes si ... rayonnante. Vous voir sourire, ça change et ça me plait"_ répondit Emma avec un petit clin d'oeil

_"Dites donc Shérif Swan, si vous étiez un homme j'aurai eu l'impression que vous me draguiez"_ répondit Regina avec une pointe d'humour, et cette fois-ci c'est Emma qui rougit, ce qui amusa grandement la brune.  
Elles commencèrent, ce jeu, si plaisant pour l'une et l'autre, cela leur faisait du bien. Elles s'étaient déchirées depuis le début, pour Henry, mais à présent que le calme était revenu à Storybrooke, il fallait enterrer cette hache de guerre, pour le bien de leur fils.

_"Et si nous officialisons notre réconciliation ?"_

Un brin interloqué, la brune répondit : _"Miss Swan je .."_

_"Emma !"_ qui coupa la parole de Regina

_"Emma ... Je disais, si quelqu'un s'imisce dans notre conversation, cela jaserait dans les chaumières"_

_"Je ne vois pas en quoi où est le problème ? Nous essayons d'avoir une entente cordiale et ce, même si le ... sort a été brisé. Dans votre monde vous êtes peut-être la méchante Reine, mais ici vous êtes Regina. Une femme qui essaie de se racheter auprès de son fils. Si Henry vous fait confiance à nouveau, alors c'est suffisant pour moi."_

Regina la fixait intensément avec un sourire en coin. Elle était touchée de ce qu'Emma avait dit, et elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elles seraient là, assises l'une en face de l'autre, dans l'herbe à passer la journée ensemble avec leur fils. Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina qui eut un sursaut et c'est la voix d'Henry qui la fit retirer de celle de la blonde.  
En effet, Henry faisait de grands gestes envers ses deux mères, qui lui répondirent en même temps. Emma se disait combien la journée était agréable, Regina était adorable, et c'était une autre facette de cette femme que voyait la blonde. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu comment Regina s'était occupée d'Henry; une femme aimante, douce, qui avait un agréable sourire, un rire si doux, même si elle s'était assombrie au fil de temps peut-être. Une chose était sure, Regina aimait Henry, et malgré tout ce qui avait pu être dit, elle était sincère. Convaincre les habitants de Storybrooke n'était pas une mince affaire, mais Emma n'en avait que faire. Elle la croyait, Henry la croyait et cela suffisait. Que Snow ou David en doutent ce n'était pas un problème, elle arriverait à leur prouver que Regina avait changer. Tout d'un coup, le téléphone d'Emma sonna, ce qui la tira de ses pensées ...

_"Shérif Swan ?! Oh David ! Oui tout va bien. Mais avec plaisir, je suis sure qu'il adorera. A ce soir"_

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma remarqua que Regina la regardait de haut en bas, avec un de ses regards si brûlant, si persant, qu'elle sentit le rouge monter aux joues.

_"Je .. hum, c'était ... David"_

_"Ah et que voulait-il ?"_ demanda Regina qui faisait des efforts pour s'intéresser à la vie des Charming.

_"Il aimerait profiter d'Henry ce soir"_

_"Et bien, notre fils est sollicité ces derniers temps."_ répondit Regina avec un petit sourire

_"Oui ... David est un vrai papa poule avec lui"_

_"Vous voulez dire, un grand père poule Emma !"_

A la remarque de Regina, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Henry qui venait de les rejoindre leur demanda pourquoi elles étaient en train de rire.

_"Gamin, ton grand-père veut passer la soirée avec toi. Pour le programme, c'est une surprise"_

_"Oh trop cool !"_ répondit Henry en enlaçant Emma qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Alors que leur estomac criait famine, tous trois se mirent à manger les fabuleux sandwishs de Regina. Henry buvait du soda, tandis que Regina sortit des verres à ballon, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc. Emma fut étonnée que Regina se lâche autant. Du vin blanc ... des verres à ballon ... et pas des verres en plastiques. On aurait dit qu'elles fêtaient quelque chose de spécial. Regina déboucha le vin et en servit un verre à Emma, lorsqu'elle vit une scène atypique ... Henry et Emma mangeaient exactement de la même manière : comme des gloutons. Cela l'amusa et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer

_"Hé bien hé bien, c'est que vous aviez faim tous les deux !"_

Emma regarda Regina, gênée, la bouche pleine. _"Désolée"_ dit-elle en avalant.

_"Ne vous excusez pas voyons, je trouve ça mignon."_

Henry s'étonna de l'excellente entente cordiale qui régnait entre ses deux mères. Il sourit lorsque les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent à cette réconciliation. A peine fini de manger, Henry demanda s'il pouvait retourner jouer. Emma et Regina acquiéscèrent, et Henry couru jusqu'aux blançoires. Elles restèrent là à se regarder l'une et l'autre, se souriant. Emma trouva le vin blanc excellent, et ne se priva pas pour le faire remarquer à la brune. Elles organisèrent donc leur garde alternée d'Henry, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec le vin blanc. Regina, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant d'alcool fut très vite pompette. Si bien qu'au moment de partir, Emma prit le volant de la Mercedes de la brune. Au passage elle laissa Henry chez ses parents. Les deux femmes descendirent de la voiture, firent chacune leur tour un calin à Henry qui entra chez les Charming.

_"Tout va bien Regina ?"_ demanda Emma un peu inquiète

_"Oui, je ... je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. A part un verre de vin rouge à table ... Je voulais surtout vous faire plaisir, j'ai su que vous aimiez le vin blanc."_

_"Quelle balance ce gosse!"_ rétorqua Emma avec le sourire, ce qui fit rire Regina. _"Non, vraiment je préfère conduire. Après tout j'ai laissé ma voiture chez vous."_

Elles remontèrent donc en voiture, Emma ramena la brune chez elle. Deplus, elle insista pour raccompagner Regina jusque dans son salon. La belle brune fut d'abord réticente, puis se laissa faire. Cette promiscuité avec Emma la fit re-penser lorsque la blonde la sauva de l'incendie de la Mairie, un an auparavant. Regina respirait le doux parfum fruité de la blonde, tout d'un coup la brune avait chaud.  
Arrivées dans le salon de Regina, Emma l'asseya sur le canapé. Elle alla dans la cuisine et rapporta un verre d'eau à la brune qui le bu d'un trait. Regina commença à retrouver ses esprits, puis les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le silence pesait dans la pièce, et elles ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. La tension était palpable, la brune et la blonde se regardaient intensément, puis le regard d'Emma se figea sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina, puis elle déscendit son regard sur son chemisier.

_"Je vais rentrer"_ dit Emma dans un murmure tout en ne quittant pas le décolleté de Regina des yeux.

Regina, qui savait très exactement où les yeux d'Emma étaient, acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. C'est machinalement qu'Emma s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa sur la joue. Etant à quelques millimètres de la bouche de la brune, dans un moment de pur folie, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Regina repoussa sauvagement Emma _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?"_

_"Pardon, je ... je suis désolée"_

_"Partez tout de suite"_ rétorqua Regina dans un regard noir

Emma s'en alla en courant, démarra la voiture en trombe, paniquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait embrassé Regina. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là, à regarder et à détailler le corps de Regina. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se produire. Etait-ce la magie ? Ou le verre dans le nez. En tout cas, Regina avait désoulé en quelques secondes. Elle passa le pas de la porte, Mary-Margaret l'accueillant mais voyant qu'elle était perturbé, ne manqua pas de le lui demander. Emma lui assura qu'elle était fatiguée de la journée. Elle alla se coucher, peut-être que le lendemain serait meilleur.  
Quant à Regina, elle était à la fois en rage contre Emma, mais lorsqu'elle passa son doigts sur ses lèvres, elle sentit comme des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre. Cette étrange sensation l'envahissait, et avait ressenti, comme de l'électricité entre elles. Cette même sensation lorsqu'Emma toucha son bras en ouvrant le portail avec le chapeau de Jefferson. Mais elle se ressaisit et comptait bien mettre les choses au clair avec Emma Swan.

* * *

**Et voilà, le 4e chapitre promet ... d'être ... CHAUD ... ;-)**  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	4. Désirs soudain (NC-17)

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^ je rentre de soirée, et en voyant de superbes reviews, je vous mets la suite. C'est cadeau du samedi soir ou du dimanche matin ^^**  
**Merci encore pour vos messages, ça me touche. **  
**Ah oui, heu une review qui a été postée mais que j'ai répondu en privé : bien sûr les chapitres sont courts mais comme c'est ma première fic, heu j'avais décidé d'écrire la scène hot en premier, et à partir de là construire les 8 chapitres. Bon il est évident que la prochaine fic sera plus étoffée mais c'est un galop d'essai :) Mais merci de me lire encore.**  
**Allez bonne nuit, demain je travaille jusqu'à tard, lundi je commence à 4h du mat donc pour le prochain chapitre, faudra attendre les jours fériés ;)**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés, Emma et Regina s'évitaient, Mary-Margaret et David, voyant le comportement étrange d'Emma soupçonnaient Regina d'y être pour quelque chose. Emma les rassura en leur disant que c'était le travail qui la surmenait. David proposa de l'alléger en lui demandant de lui confier les quelques affaires qu'elle avait. Emma refusa, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment.  
Seule au bureau du Shérif, Emma mangeait un beignet et buvait un chocolat à la cannelle devant son ordinateur, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter

_"Ce n'est pas bon pour votre ligne Shérif que de manger ces cochonneries"_

Regina ... Elle était plantée dans l'entrée, elle était habillée d'une jupe noire, d'un haut rouge et des bottes. Dieu qu'elle était belle habillée comme ça. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ressortaient grace à son rouge à lèvres, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux étaient rivés sur Emma.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, elle se leva d'un bon, Regina lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

_"Re .. Regina, qu .. qu'il a-t-il ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_

Regina s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'Emma, et lui dit : _"Je crois que l'on doit discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours. Je vous ai jeté comme une malpropre, il faut que l'on en parle. Je suppose que vos parents trouvent ça louche que l'on ne voit plus, et Henry risque de se poser des questions, alors il faut crever l'abcès"_

_"Hé bien, on dirait que vous pensez à ça depuis trois jours"_ répondit Emma mi-sèche, mi détendue

_"Non mais assez pour penser à Henry ma chère"_ rétorqua Regina, un sourire en coin

_"Très bien"_ dit Emma en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, avec une pointe de déception. _"Quand vous voudrez Regina."_

_"Pourquoi pas ce soir ... 20h chez moi ?!"_

_"Parfait ! Par contre, Henry sera avec ses grands-parents ce soir, je vous l'amènerai demain si ça vous dit. Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles"_

Touchée, Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à la dernière phrase que prononça Emma.

_"C'est un bon garçon. Dites lui, si vous le voyez avant ce soir, qu'il me manque"_

Emma sourit et lui promit qu'elle le lui dirait. Regina ne voulu pas embêter plus longtemps Emma et s'en alla, laissant la blonde à ses pensées. Il était évident que Regina était de bonne humeur. Ni stressée par ce qui s'était passé, ni en colère. Il y avait anguille sous roche pensa-t-elle ... La Reine de bonne humeur ? Après le petit baiser d'Emma ? Deux femmes qui s'étaient embrassées ? Hum, il fallait tirer cela au clair, ce soir. Surprise de la voir, la blonde était aussi comme à son habitude, détendue. Peut-être qu'elle s'était tellement pris la tête avec ce baiser, que de voir Regina était soudain devenu si ... facile.

~~ OoO ~~

Arriva le soir, Emma était seule dans l'appartement, les Charming et Henry étaient sortis. Tant mieux pensa-t-elle, Mary n'aurait pas à lui poser de question et se préparer calmement. Elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé tant elle était stressée par cette soirée chez Regina.  
Arrivée chez Regina, Emma respira lentement, un peu stressée de revoir la brune, chez elle, au bout de trois jours. Emma n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser : ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, ni pourquoi elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis des lustres ... depuis le père d'Henry.  
Lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler toutes ces émotions qui la traversaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte qu'elle réouvrit les yeux. Un peu gênée, mais tout de même contente qu'elle soit là, Regina l'invita à entrer. Elle lui prit sa veste, qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau et Emma la suivit jusqu'au salon.

_"Hum, un verre Emma ?"_

_"Avec plaisir, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez"_

_"Un scotch fera l'affaire, je crois"_ répondit Regina avec un petit sourire aux coin de ses lèvres.

Emma savait que l'une et l'autre étaient manifestement stressées. Et à voir la tenue sexy de Regina, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Lorsque Regina lui tendit le verre, leurs doigts se touchèrent et Regina frissonna au contact des doigts de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle revint avec son verre, Regina s'asseya sur le sofa en face de la blonde. Emma regardait son verre, sachant pertinemment que la brune la fixait et elle lui semblait que Regina la déshabillait du regard, ce qui fit monter la température du corps d'Emma. Lorsque celle-ci se redressa, Regina s'assit à côté d'elle. Le silence pesant, les deux femmes étaient un peu gênées. Ce fut Regina qui brisa le silence :

_"Emma je .."_

_"Regina ?"_ répondit-elle dans un soupir.

_"Je ... Emma, je voulais que vous sachiez que ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours ... Je ... "_

La brune hésitait à trouver ses mots et Emma était suspendue à ses lèvres. Ce fut autour de cette dernière d'ouvrir la bouche :

_"Ecoutez Regina, Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce fut comme une pulsion et je ..."_

Regina avait pris possession des lèvres d'Emma comme pour assouvir ce fantasme auquel la brune avait pensé depuis qu'Emma avait franchi la porte du manoir en courant à toute jambe. Regina ne cessait de gouter aux lèvres de la blonde, puis emportée par le désir brûlant qui les consumait, Emma entrouvra la bouche afin qu'elle goûte à la langue de la brune. Regina fut légèrement timide, puis se laissa aller, leur langue se découvrait, se goutait, et Regina commença à caresser la blonde. Timidement au début ; une main sur la cuisse d'Emma, la caressant, remontant vers la hanche, puis son autre main glissa dans le dos d'Emma, obligeant Regina à se rapprocher de plus en plus.  
Emma, elle, avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, puis finit par caresser la nuque provoquant un gémissement de Regina.  
Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Emma avait toujours les yeux fermés, leur front se touchait et Regina, dans un murmure dit enfin : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

_"Chut"_ répondit Emma et continua son baiser, puis elle prit possession du lobe de l'oreille droite de Regina, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de frissonner en même temps.

Puis, la langue d'Emma lécha son cou jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de Regina. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de frissonner de plaisir. Les papillons étaient là, dans son bas ventre mais Regina ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle se laissait aller, caressant le corps d'Emma, son ventre, puis son dos, puis son ventre à nouveau et ensuite la poitrine et s'arrêta dessus. Emma avait des seins tout rond, ni trop petit, ni trop gros. Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de toucher le corps d'une femme, et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de désirer une femme. Mais Emma c'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme, c'était la Sauveuse. Celle qui avait brisé la malédiction, celle qui avait interdit aux habitants de Storybrooke de tuer Regina, celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie face au Demangeur, celle enfin qui voulait lui donner une seconde chance en lui permettant de voir Henry n'importe quand. Regina lui devait tant et leurs échanges de regards depuis le début l'avaient fortement déstabilisé au point que le sourire d'Emma hier devant chez Granny avait fait sauté la carapace de Regina.  
De son côté, Emma qui ne voulait pas être brusque avec Regina, la laissait faire tout doucement. Après le lobe de l'oreile de la belle brune, Emma, se rapprocha encore et encore de Regina. Si près qu'Emma passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune et le caressa jusqu'aux reins. Regina portait une robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes ce qui donna l'envie à Emma de retirer ce vêtement avec ses dents, tant l'envie de toucher sa peau était forte.  
Regina desserra l'étreinte pour respirer et posa à nouveau son front sur celui de la blonde.

_"Attends, je veux faire ça bien. Montons dans ma chambre."_

_"Tu es sûre ?"_ répondit Emma dans un murmure.

_"Oui. Je te veux, et même si je n'ai pas envie de me poser de question sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous, je ne veux pas faire ça sur un simple canapé cuir. Je te veux dans mes bras, sous mes draps, à l'intérieur de moi"_ dit Regina tout en caressant la poitrine de la blonde.

Emma acquiesça alors et elle suiva Regina dans les escaliers. Emma avait vue sur les fesses de la brune. De petites fesses bien fermes qui donnait envie à Emma de les croquer comme si c'étaient des pommes.  
Arrivées dans la chambre de Regina, celle-ci ferma la porte derrière elle et resta adossée contre elle. Emma lui faisait face. Doucement celle-ci s'approcha de Regina, posa les mains sur les hanches de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement. Regina avança, ce qui fit reculer Emma en direction du lit. Elle posa la blonde délicatement sur le lit et se mis à califourchon sur elle. Emma pu avoir une vision très nette du corps et du visage de Regina. Elle caressa son dos, tout en l'embrassant, puis trouva la fermeture de la robe de la brune. C'est comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie ... avec une telle facilité qu'après avoir dégraphé la robe, Emma pu toucher la peau de Regina. Elle avait la peau si douce et si chaude, sûrement à cause de l'excitation. Au contact des doigts d'Emma sur sa peau, Regina frissonna et eu des gémissements.  
Puis, Emma écarta la robe qui laissait voir le corps de Regina jusqu'au nombril. D'un geste, la blonde dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la brune et fit basculer cette dernière sur le coté, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Emma pour enlever entièrement la robe de la mairesse. Il ne restait qu'un dernier rempart lorsque Regina pris les poignets de la blonde et la stoppa dans son élan. Regina et Emma se regardaient avec tant d'intensité, que la brune se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche et à la caresser sensuellement. Puis, mis ses mains sous le débardeur d'Emma, remonta graduellement jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. A cet instant, Emma fit basculer Regina sur le dos, ce qui fit rire celle-ci. Son rire était beau, cristallin, et doux à la fois. Emma se redressa et enleva son débardeur. Regina embrassa alors le ventre de la blonde, tout en ayant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis descendit jusqu'au bouton du jean's de la brune. Les mains de Regina étaient à présent sur les fesses de la blonde, puis les hanches, puis frôla d'un doigt l'intimité d'Emma où celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement. Regina eut donc le feu vert pour déboutonner ce jean's, descendit la braguette puis posa un baiser sur le haut du string de la blonde. Emma enleva donc son jean's et se retrouva aussi en sous-vêtements. Emma caressa, embrassa la brune qui commençait à bouillir de plaisir. Regina n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'Emma passe à la vitesse supérieure. Elle la voulait, elle la désirait. La blonde continuait de faire durer le plaisir de Regina. Une respiration saccadée sortait de la bouche de cette dernière, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment, elle voulait qu'elle lui fasse l'amour. Mais Emma aimait se sentiment de contrôle sur Regina. Pour la première fois, c'était Emma qui dominait, Regina était l'esclave. Emma prenait bien le temps de la gouter, de la toucher, de la caresser. Regina avait un corps parfait, et Emma baladait sa langue un peu partout sur le corps de la brune, cette dernière continuait de gémir de plaisir. Emma mis tout son poids ou presque sur la brune, continuant de la toucher, la caresser, de l'embrasser. Elle prenait plaisir à avoir le dessus sur la brune, c'était comme jouissif. Elle lécha ensuite le lobe de l'oreille de Regina, qui la sentit frissonner par le plaisir qu'Emma lui procurait.  
Voir Regina perdre pied, c'était tout ce dont elle avait désiré. La Reine n'était plus qu'une femme, une femme dont la carapace avait complètement craqué. Emma se mit à caresser, du bout des doigts, l'intimité de Regina. Ce fichu bout de tissu empêchait Regina d'exploser, mais Emma prenait bien le temps d'analyser chaque parcelle du corps de la brune. Ses baisers ardents allaient faire devenir folle Regina ; elle n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant : prendre le dessus et aller droit à l'orgasme. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était horrible, mais les yeux d'Emma désiraient ce somptueux corps que Regina lui offrait.  
Emma descendit alors son visage près de l'entre-jambe de Regina. Tout en la regardant, Emma prit le string de Regina avec ses dents et l'enleva délicatement. La torture s'intensifia encore et encore pour la brune qui entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma. Le bout de tissu enfin enlevé et jeté à travers la chambre avec juste les dents d'Emma, celle-ci embrassa tendrement les cuisses de Regina.

_"C'est ... une ... torture"_ lâcha Regina alors que sa respiration se saccada sous les baisers de la blonde._ "Je s'en supplie, prends moi tout de suite"_

_"Pas encore"_ répondit Emma dans un murmure.

Emma remonta son visage vers Regina. Ses bras étaient droits, Regina pouvait voir ses muscles se tendre. Elle en profita pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge d'Emma et caressa sa poitrine en faisant des cercles avec la paume de ses mains. Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts les mamelons. Puis Emma prit un sein de Regina dans sa bouche, léchant le mamelon, caressant l'autre de sa main. Avec le plaisir, leurs tétons devenaient de plus en plus dur, leur bas ventre frétillait de plus en plus et soudain, Emma se mit à caresser le sexe de Regina. Ca y est, cela avait assez duré, Regina pouvait enfin se laisser aller au plaisir. Emma quant à elle, caressait le bouton de rose de la brune et voyait que celle-ci n'attendait que ça. Ce fut comme si ses doigts électrisaient tout le corps de Regina. Emma savourait cet instant, elle voulu encore jouer avec ce bouton de rose, appuyant, puis le caressant, mais voulait entendre le plaisir de Regina. Emma entra en elle, un doigt, puis deux. La blonde sentait l'intimité de la brune s'ouvrir telle une fleur ouvrant ses pétales au soleil. Des va et vient se firent et Regina atteignit l'orgasme. _"Encore"_ gémissait la brune. Le corps de la brune glissait entre les doigts d'Emma, elle avait l'impression de posséder Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, alors elle descendit sa bouche entre les jambes de la brune et se mis à lui lécher le clitoris. Puis, sa langue entra en elle, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses doigts. Regina brûlait de désir, on aurait dit qu'elle était sortit de son corps et qu'elle flottait dans les airs. Oui, c'était le septième ciel. Elle se consumait au jeu de la langue d'Emma sur son bouton de rose.  
Après de multiples orgasmes donnés par la blonde, les deux femmes s'endormirent sous les draps, épuisées par leur coït. Emma s'était blottit au creux de l'épaule de Regina, une main sur son ventre, tandis que la brune enveloppait de ses bras tel un cocon. Leur cocon.


	5. Mises au point

**Bonjour à vous, ayé me voici en repos jusqu'à vendredi midi, donc je pense faire une cure de dodotage pour rattraper le sommeil. Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews mais ma métaphore vous a à moitié plu ... lol moi qui pensais que c'était "sexy" ... bah loupé quoi ... :( Merde, la prochaine je m'abstiendrai ^^**  
**Bon allez, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 5. Bonne journée à vous, moi je pars dormir !**

* * *

Ce fut Regina qui s'éveilla la première, le soleil allumait la pièce, un sourire en pensant à cette folle nuit avec cette blonde qui dormait toujours contre elle. Ceci eu pour effet d'exciter Regina, qui, d'humeur coquine, embrassa tendrement Emma, qui se revailla dans un sourir et un petit grognement.

_"As-tu bien dormi ?"_ demanda Regina tout en caressant le dos de la blonde.

_"Hmm, oui mais ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est ce réveil"_

Emma se redressa et embrassa langoureusement la brune qui, tout en faisant basculer la blonde sur le dos, dit :_ "Maintenant c'est à moi de te faire du bien"_. Elles s'embrassèrent, Regina baladant ses mains sur le corps d'Emma, celle-ci ne pouvait laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Puis ce fut sa langue qui lécha du nombril jusqu'au cou de la blonde. Regina goutait au corps d'Emma en continuant de la caresser. Puis sa main alla vers l'intimité de la blonde ...

_"Hmm tu es toute mouillée"_ dit Regina dans un murmure

Emma avait la respiration saccadée et Regina savait que c'était le moment. Elle entra alors en elle, et jouait en même temps avec son bouton de rose. Emma se cambra tout en gémissant, Regina se délectait de ce pouvoir. La nuit dernière c'était Emma qui l'avait. Maintenant, Regina reprenait le dessus. Que c'était jouissif de voir l'autre grimper au plafond, elle comprenait pourquoi Emma avait ce regard la veille. Un regard ardent, si puissant, qu'il pouvait déchoir n'importe quel Roi, Reine ou Princesse.  
La brune prenait maintenant possession du sein droit de la blonde. Elle titillait le mamelon de sa langue, ce qui procurait deux fois plus de plaisir à Emma qui eu un orgasme si bruyant qui fit frissonner la brune.  
Regina se laissa retomber sur le lit, Emma la regardait et remarqua que la brune était pensive

_"Ca ne va pas ?"_ lui demanda-t-elle

_"Hmm ? Si, si, bien sûr"_ répondit Regina dans un sourir que'Emma vit qu'elle était gênée.

Emma se redressa alors, une main accoudée au matelas et voulu l'embrasser mais Regina tourna la tête et se leva du lit en enfilant son peignoir.

_"Tu devrais t'en aller Emma"_

_"Regina ... Je sais que tu as peur. Je suis morte de trouille moi aussi. Ce que nous avons fait cette nuit et ce que tu viens de me faire à l'instant, c'était tout simplement génial."_

_"Emma je ..."_

_"S'il te plait ..."_ lui ordonna la blonde en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de Regina. _"Je sais ... moi aussi ça a été la première fois. Je ne veux pas que ces moments soient gâchés par ce que tu t'apprétais à dire. Laisse donc ces souvenirs t'envahir. Je sais très bien qu'il va devoir que l'on gère beaucoup de choses : Henry, notre réconciliation, notre ... rapprochement si soudain. Pour l'amour du ciel Regina nous avons fait l'amour .. Deux fois ! J'ai peur moi aussi. Que va dire Henry ? Mes parents ? les habitants de la ville ? Je me pose beaucoup de questions, crois-moi, mais ne dis rien. Je vais m'en aller, et ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, ne sortira pas d'ici. Cela ne regarde que nous. Et, comme il faut qu'on y voit un peu plus clair, je ne t'embêterai pas."_

_"Mais ... Emma ... Je ... Ne veux pas ...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."_

_"Laisse toi aller pour une fois dans ta vie pour l'amour du ciel Regina ! La Reine ne sait faire que le mal ? Regarde toi, tu essaies de changer pour ton fils. Cela prouve que sous ton masque, tu sais faire le bien."_

Devant le mutisme de Regina, Emma lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui disant : "Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Je t'amènerai Henry tout à l'heure."

_"Merci ..."_ finit par dire Regina lorsqu'Emma passa le pas de la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci se retourna en lui souriant avant de disparaitre.

Regina resta à la fenêtre à regarder Emma s'en aller dans sa voiture jaune. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ne la vit plus, qu'elle inspira profondémment et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour essayer de se vider l'esprit qui était si encombré par d'innombrables questions.

~OoO~

Lorsqu'Emma rentra chez elle, Mary-Margaret lui posa des questions quant à son activité cette nuit.

_"Emma! Bonjour, tu as fait quoi cette nuit pour ne rentrer que maintenant ?"_

_"Oh heu je .. Salut, j'ai passé la nuit au bureau, j'avais du travail à faire. Et il faut que j'emmène Henry chez Regina après l'école"_

_"Tiens, c'est elle qui te l'a demandé ?"_ demanda Mary-Margaret perplexe

_"Non, c'est Henry qui me l'a demandé"_

_"Oh trop cool !"_ dit Henry en sautant de joie sur Emma

_"Oui"_ lui répondit la blonde en passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. _"Bien, si tu as fini ton petit déj je t'emmène. Mary, je reviendrai prendre une douche et je retournerai travailler."_

_"Sinon tu n'as pas qu'à aller prendre une douche, te relaxer un peu et c'est moi qui emmènerait mon petit fils à l'école"_

Devant la requête de sa mère, Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'accepter et partit se relaxer sous la douche. Emma avait réussi à rester impassible devant sa mère et son fils, alors qu'elle venait de passer la nuit la plus torride de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été bien dans les bras de Regina, puis elle trouva cette situation affeusement gênante. Des émotions l'envahissaient en même temps : la peur, l'incompréhension et le bonheur. Elle avait fait l'amour avec une femme, pour la première fois de sa vie. Une femme qui n'était qu'autre que Regina, la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, mais la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans ce puit, et elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois même. Face à cette situation plus ou moins gênante, il fallait qu'elle rélféchisse à cette situation, que c'était absurde ; elles se faisaient la guuerre devant tout le monde et dans l'intimité elles s'aimaient. S'aimer ? Le mot était un peu trop fort à son goût. Mais elles s'étaient étreintes avec une telle facilité, sans artifices, sans pudeur et sans gêne qu'il était impossible pour Emma se réfreiner ses émotions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de David qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

_"Tu n'es pas au travail ?"_ demanda David à sa fille qui avait fini de s'habiller

_"Si j'y allais ne t'en fais pas"_

_"Je te trouve un peu ailleurs ces derniers jours. Tu es sûre que ça va Emma ?"_

_"Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Un peu de surmenage sans doute"_ répondit Emma tout en essayant d'apaiser son père, ou de se convaincre que tout aillait bien

David lui embrassa le front, lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il aide Leroy a creuser dans la mine à la recherche des diamants et s'en alla laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées.  
Elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et elle vit un message de Regina_ "Faut que je te parle. J'apporte le café au commissariat ?". Aussitôt, Emma lui répondit "Si tu veux, viens dès que tu es prête"_

A peine arrivée au bureau du Shérif, Emma entendit les talons de Regina sur le sol et se retourna en sa direction avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. A la vue de la blonde, Regina esquissa un léger sourire, s'avança jusqu'au bureau et déposa les deux goblets et un petit sachet contenant une viennoiserie. Puis, elle se retourna, et Emma s'avança vers la brune. Adossé au bureau d'Emma, Regina sentit des papillons lui parcourirent le corps. Cette sensation était électrique, Emma l'avait ressenti tant le regard de la brune était intense. Emma était suffisamment près de Regina pour que celle-ci puisse analyser les lèvres de la blonde, puis Régina embrassa fougueusement Emma ce qui eut don de la surprendre, mais resserra son étreinte, ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, tandis qu'une des mains de Regina se posa sur la nuque d'Emma, puis toucha ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre main caressa le bras d'Emma.  
Le baiser s'intensifia, leur langue s'entremêlèrent, les caresses se fesèrent plus sensuelles, mais faute de respiration, leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

_"Salut"_ dit Regina, qui avait ses yeux fermés et son front collé à celui d'Emma

_"Salut"_ répondit Emma un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _"Avec ce baiser je crois que je vais passer une très bonne journée"_

_"Je préfère ne pas me poser de question ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ni ce que je ressens, c'est juste ... comme si j'étais ..."_

_"Ensorcelée ?!"_ finit par dire Emma

_"Exactement ... Si Henry le découvre je .."_

_"Il ne le saura pas. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il soit vraiment prêt, et pas avant qu'on sache où tout cela nous mène. Je te le promets"_

_"Bien ... Je t'ai apporté un donut"_

Emma éclata de rire tout en se détachant du corps de Regina. _"C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour changer de sujet ? Merci pour le chocolat à la canelle et pour le donut. Viens, assieds-toi"_

_"C'est que, tu ne crois pas que cela serait ... comment dire ... bizarre si l'on nous voyait boire un café toutes les deux ... ici ?"_

Emma, qui avait maintenant fait place sur sa chaise, regarda Regina, un sourire en coin _"Et bien, mes parents et la ville entière sait que nous avons pique-niquer ensemble, ah oui et que vous avons dîné ensemble."_

_"Exact ... excuse-moi je ... je suis mal à l'aise avec la situation c'est tout."_

_"Je croyais que tu ne te poserai plus de questions"_ lança Emma en levant un sourcil

Regina savait qu'Emma avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se lache plus. Elle sait se lâcher, au lit avec Emma. Il y a encore quelques jours, la blonde lui avait avoué qu'Henry voulait qu'elle la protège, et aujourd'hui, elles étaient réellement en phase. Pourquoi ce chengement brutal ? Qu'étaient ces émotions qu'elle éprouvait pour la Sauveuse ? Devant le regard insistant d'Emma, Regina finit par acquiescer.

_"Ce que tu es belle Regina"_

_"Oh c'est simplement un jean"_ répondit la brune, les joues rouges. _"Quand Henry sera endormi, viens me rejoindre. Je te le ferai savoir"_

Regina prit alors son café sur le bureau d'Emma, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rester bouche-bée alors qu'elle allait mordre dans son donut, et s'en alla.

* * *

**En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu ... Je n'aime pas vous faire languir, voilà pourquoi je les poste au fur et à mesure ! Enjoy ;)**


	6. Rendez-vous secrets

**Bonsoir ou bonjour lol ! Je rentre de la féria d'Alès, et oui le Sud lol ! Un peu démontée aussi mais je ne conduisais pas ;-) Alors sans plus attendre, voici le 6e chapitre !**

* * *

Ce fut ce qui se passa entre Emma et Regina. Elles se voyaient furtivement, au milieu de la nuit, qu'il y ait Henry ou pas chez Regina. Toutes les nuits, Emma sortait par la porte de derrière pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un passant ni d'un voisin. Et toutes les nuits, elle rentrait par sa fenêtre.  
Un soir, Emma qui essayait de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant par la fenêtre, Henry qui dormait à côté se réveilla et vit sa mère entrer en catimini dans la chambre. Comme il voyait que sa mère était fatiguée, il se dit qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour lui parler.

C'est donc dans la voiture qui l'emmenait à l'école qu'Henry se décida à demander à sa mère, pourquoi elle était rentrée par la fenêtre la veille. Emma manqua de l'étrangler à la question de son fils, puis se décida à répondre :

_"Je ... je travaillais cette nuit et pour ne réveiller personne je me suis dis que rentrer par la fenêtre semblait une bonne idée"_

_"Tu mens !"_ lança le jeune garçon._ "C'est plus la peine de me protéger tu sais, je suis grand. Tu as eu un rendez-vous et tu ne peux pas que grand-mère et grand-père le découvrent. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. La question est, qui est-ce ?"_

Un brin interloqué par l'intelligence de son fils, Emma ne su quoi répondre. Mais Henry se démonta pas et soutena son regard vers sa mère. Puis, il lâcha :

_"Ça a un rapport avec maman c'est ça ?"_

_"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, je dois le sentir. Il se passe quelque chose avec maman. Un jour vous êtes complices, un autre jour vous vous ignorez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_

_"Et bien gamin, tu as un grand pouvoir de déduction je dois dire. Tu tiens ça de moi"_ répondit Emma en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Arrivé devant l'école, Emma répondit à son fils qu'ils auraient une conversation à la fin de la journée. Perplexe, Henry accepta finalement et sortit de la voiture pour aller en cours.  
A peine parti, Emma envoya un message à Regina : "Henry sait. J'arrive"

Lorsqu'Emma se gara chez Regina, celle-ci l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte. On aurait dit qu'elle était paniquée. A l'inverse, Emma était calme, trop calme même, ce que remarqua la brune. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Regina, Emma ne pu s'en empêcher

_"Emma ? Mais ..."_

Coupant la parole de Regina, Emma s'empara des lèvres de sa brune. Regina recula ce qui fit entrer Emma et de son talon referma la porte.

_"Oh Regina ..."_ lâcha Emma dans un gémissement

Les deux femmes emplies de désir commencèrent à se déshabiller alors qu'Emma guidait Regina vers le salon, tout en l'embrassant. Emma léchait le cou de la brune et celle-ci gémissait de plaisir. Emma la coucha délicatement sur le canapé ; Regina portait un pantalon de tailleur noir et une chemise blanche. Au dessus d'elle, Emma la regardait avec intensité.

_"Dieu que tu es belle !"_ lui lança la blonde

_"Embrasse moi !"_ lui répondit en retour Regina

La blonde s'exécuta tout en retirant les vêtements de Regina à une vitesse grand V. La brune se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements et celle-ci voulu enlever ses talons hauts noirs lorsqu'Emma la stoppa. Non, elle voulait que Regina les garde, ça rendait l'acte plus érotique disait-elle.  
Puis, c'était autour des vêtements d'Emma de voler à travers la pièce et Emma balada sa langue sur le corps de Regina, puis ses mains caressaient ses jambes. On aurait dit qu'Emma découvrait le corps de Regina pour la première fois. Les deux femmes étaient emportées par un désir brûlant, si bien que Regina voulait prendre les devants. Emma aimait avoir cette possession du corps de la brune. Au-dessus de celle-ci, la blonde prit ses mains et les mirent au-dessus de la tête de Regina.

_"Non Majesté ! Vous avez assez eu de contrôle pour la vie ! A moi maintenant !"_

Ce qui fit rire Regina. Emma aimait ce rire, et se pinça légèrement la lèvre avec ses dents, ce qui alluma aussitôt la brune qui sempara avec fougue de ses lèvres en laissant échapper un gémissement. Les caresses d'Emma se faisaient plus pressantes et avant que la brune eut le temps de se préparer, Emma entra en elle. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enlever leurs sous-vêtements, tant la soif d'Emma était grande. Leur respiration s'intensifiait, et devenait de plus en plus saccadée, avec les mouvements de doigts d'Emma qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Voyant que Regina n'était plus très loin de l'extase, Emma se colla au corps de la brune et alla lui lécher le lobe de son oreille. Tandis qu'elle le léchait, son pouce appuyait sur le bouton de rose de Regina, et celle-ci finit par exploser de désir. Un orgasme si puissant qu'elles se mirent à trembler de plaisir en même temps. Emma, elle, avait eu un grognement, comme si elle ne voulait entendre que Regina.  
La blonde, qui était toujours en elle, respirait le doux parfum fruité sur le cou de la brune. Regina quant à elle, entourait Emma de ses bras tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale après leur coït. Elle restèrent allongées pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ce moment de tendresse, lorsque le téléphone d'Emma retentit. _"Merde !"_ rétorqua la blonde qui s'enleva prestement du corps de la brune et alla chercher son téléphone dans la poche de son jean's.

_"Shérif Swan ! David ?! Heu ... Je suis, en patrouille, pourquoi ? Non, heu ok ... j'arrive ..."_

_"Un problème ?"_ se releva Regina

_"Non, juste mon ... heu David qui voulait savoir où est-ce que j'étais. Il ne m'avait pas vu au bureau ..."_

_"Ah les pères !"_ répliqua Regina d'un ton amusé.

_"Que fais-tu ?"_ demanda Emma voyant que Regina s'était assise sur le canapé et qui commençait à amasser ses affaires.

_"Et bien, je me rhabille vois-tu ! "_

_"Pourquoi ?"_ demanda Emma l'air coquin qui s'avança vers Regina et la rallongea

_"Mais parce qu'il le faut voyons ! je ne vais pas rester en petite tenue"_

_"Et pourquoi pas ! J'aime ton corps"_

_"Finalement nous n'avons pas parlé d'Henry"_ fit Regina qui se rhabillait

_"C'est vrai ... Que va-t-on faire ?"_ demanda Emma qui attendait que Regina fasse des miracles

_"Je ne sais pas, il faudra peut-être lui parler ... toi, moi et lui. Mon Dieu il va se sentir encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pauvre enfant ..."_

Emma rassura Regina, lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident. Pour la peine, la brune proposa à la blonde d'amener Henry en sortant de l'école et qu'elle ferait à diner pour tous les trois. La blonde accepta, embrassa la brune et caressa sa poitrine quand Regina la stoppa :

_"Ne sois pas en retard pour David ! Ou il va se demanda ce que tu fabriques"_

Emma, un brun déçue, embrassa la brune et se rhabilla sous l'oeil coquin de Regina.

_"Emma ?"_

_"Oui ?"_ fit la blonde en se retournant

_"Je déteste te voir partir, mais j'adore te regarder t'en aller"_

La blonde rougit, fit un clin d'œil à Regina et s'en alla ...

* * *

**Un peu soft hein ? Ne trouvez vous pas ? Prochain chapitre, heu ... ce sera une surprise lol profitez bien de ce jeudi de férié, je bosse ce week-end moi ...**


	7. Henry sait

**Salut à vous, je voulais vous faire languir encore, mais vu que je suis connectée je vous poste le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture, le dernier chapitre promet d'être chaud ! ;)**

* * *

Emma alla donc chercher Henry à la sortie de l'école et celui ci fut heureux de revoir sa mère qui se jeta à son cou.

_"Salut gamin! On est attendu chez Regina. Elle nous fait à diner !"_

_"Trop cool ! Mais d'abord, tu devais me parler de quelque chose"_

_"Oui heu ..."_ fit Emma embarrassée _"Je crois que le plus simple c'est qu'on aille directement chez Regina. On parlera ensuite"_

_"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?"_

De plus en plus embarrassée, Emma essayait de rester stoïque mais c'est sans compter sur les questions oppressantes de son fils. Devant le mutisme de sa mère, Henry essayait d'en savoir plus :

_"Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu ... Il y a quelque chose entre maman et toi ?"_

_"Comme quoi ?"_

_"Et bien ... tu sais ... La Sauveuse et la méchante Reine ... enfin tu vois ... il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine"_

_"Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ce langage ? Tu n'as que 11 ans et ..."_

_"Très juste, mais je crois que je suis assez grand pour comprendre. Je suis bien allé te chercher jusqu'à Boston. Moi, un garçon qui avait 10 ans à l'époque."_

Henry se tut et observa tranquillement Emma qui avait les yeux sur la route. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez Regina, Henry reprit :

_"Je crois que ça me ferait bizarre que vous soyez ensemble ... Je ne sais pas ... c'est juste ... bizarre ... et je ne sais pas ce que vont penser les habitants de Storybrooke, grand-mère et grand-père ... ils risqueraient d'avoir une attaque ... Mais ... L'autre jour je vous ai observé au parc. Je crois que maman n'avait pas été aussi heureuse d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Et depuis ce fameux jour au puits, elle semble meilleure."_

A ces mots, Emma se contenta de sourire, et de lui répondre qu'il fallait poser la question à Regina.  
La brune les observant depuis le perron, s'impatientait et angoissait. Que diable pouvaient-ils se raconter ? Est-ce qu'Henry n'allait pas la haïr de plus belle ? Il était indéniable qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial, un petit garçon normal aurait sans doute fait une dépression avec tous les évènements qu'il avait rencontré.  
Puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Emma lui adressa un petit signe de tête, et vit Henry courir dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à hauteur de Regina, celle-ci s'accroupit et Henry l'enlaça alors si tendrement, que la brune ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

_"Maman"_ dit Henry en relâchant son étreinte _"je sens que tu as l'air heureuse quand Emma est à tes côtés et c'est un peu pour ça que je lui ai demandé de te protéger. Tu comprends ?"_

_"Oui mon garçon."_ répondit Regina en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Puis, Henry entra alors dans la maison, laissant les deux jeunes femmes sur le perron.

_"Salut"_ fit Emma

Regina lui répondit en restant encore bouche-bée de ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

_"C'est un petit garçon très intelligent que nous avons là"_ dit Emma pour rompre le silence

_"Oui ... Entre je t'en prie"_

Lorsque Regina ferma la porte, Henry apparut et vit alors un tableau qui lui semblait bizarre mais familier en même temps.

_"Vous savez, ce qui n'est pas écrit dans le livre mais qui est très explicite, c'est que la Sauveuse doit protéger la méchante Reine pour que celle-ci puisse aimer à nouveau. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?"_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, interdites, et c'est Regina qui décida de répondre :

_"Henry, mon chéri ... Je ... Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Emma et moi et je t'avouerai que nous ne nous posons pas de questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons senti un rapprochement entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, mais je ne veux surtout pas te blesser. Nous ne voulons pas te blesser, ni te perturber. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu en penses ..."_

_"Et bien ... j'ai deux mamans ça je le savais déjà. C'est juste que ... c'est bizarre c'est tout ... que vont dire les autres lorsqu'ils vont vous voir main dans la main ? Mais puisque le bien triomphe toujours du mal, Emma a réussi à vaincre le mal en toi. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, seulement tes pouvoirs t'aveuglent, ainsi que cette vengeance que tu avais pour Blanche-Neige._ _Mais je dois dire que cette journée au parc, et bien j'ai adoré ! C'est vrai, vous voir comme ça l'une assise en face de l'autre, plaisantant, buvant ensemble, c'était très agréable. Pour la première fois, vous ne vous êtes pas déchirées. Je te l'avais dit Emma, je savais que maman ferait des efforts."_

_"Oui gamin. Mais nous voulons que tu sois heureux. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec le fait que tes deux mamans qui ... se tiennent la main pour reprendre ton expression, nous ferons en sorte que ton bonheur passe avant tout."_ répondit Emma qui ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

_"Non c'est pas ça, c'est que, va falloir que je m'habitue au fait que vous soyez ensemble."_

Regina et Emma tiquèrent à ces mots. Elles étaient ensemble. L'étaient-elles vraiment ? Regina secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette étiquette à laquelle Henry lui collait sur front.

_"Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais de nous, mais au moins on ne se dispute plus."_ renchérit Régina

_"Non mais finalement, je crois que ça peut être le but de l'histoire. La Sauveuse et la méchante Reine ... ensemble."_ Henry se jeta alors dans les bras des deux femmes qui caressaient la tête de leur fils.  
Après cette discussion, Henry promis de n'en parler à personne, et fila dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, tandis que Regina alla préparer le repas du soir. Emma, quant à elle, se servit un verre de scotch et regarda Regina faire la cuisine.

_"Tu as bien parlé tout à l'heure"_

_"Il fallait bien rassurer ce pauvre gosse."_ répliqua Regina. _"C'est une situation difficile. On est là, toi et moi et franchement je ne sais pas quoi ressentir"_

Emma vit la peur et l'embarras que pouvait causer leur relation intime dans les yeux de Regina et s'approcha d'elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Cela rassura Regina. Elle avait une présence

_"Moi non plus je ne sais pas mettre de mots à tout ceci. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'attires. J'aime caresser ta peau, la sentir et la gouter. Regina tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet."_

* * *

**Bon alors, j'espère que cela vous a plu, parce qu'il est vrai que je ne suis pas satisfaite de celui-là ... Je ne voulais pas qu'Henry soit trop cul-cul la praline, aussi, à vos reviews ^^ et merci pour ceux qui follow l'histoire et commentent. C'est super cool de votre part.  
La suite ... Bientôt :p ^^**


	8. Plaisirs charnels (NC-17)

**Bonjour les loulous ! Comme j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée au travail je voulais vous faire plaisir pour mon début de week-end : le DERNIER CHAPITRE de la fic ... En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu, si vous êtes sages et que vous êtes motivés, j'en ferai une autre ;)**

**Bonne lecture, je vais regarder le 2x22 (sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif !) je vais pas survivre sans OUAT :'(**

* * *

A ces mots, Regina bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et gémit. Les mots d'Emma avaient le don de l'exciter, et bien plus encore. Mais Henry était dans sa chambre et il pouvait arriver à tout moment. La brune repoussa doucement les avances de la jolie blonde en lui disant qu'il n'était pas question de perturber davantage Henry. Il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il soit couché.  
Ce qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et Emma lui adressa un sourire ravageur en lui disant qu'elle ne perdrait rien pour attendre. La blonde disparut dans le salon avec son verre de scotch et laissa Regina préparer calmement le dîner : lasagnes aux légumes et une tarte aux pommes.  
Quand il fut prêt, le diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Henry riant avec ses deux mères. Voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et parce qu'il avait école le lendemain, Henry monta se coucher, et Emma aida Regina à débarrasser la table.

_"Quel formidable gamin !"_ dit Emma d'un ton enjoliveur

_"C'est parce qu'il tient de sa mère biologique ..."_ répondit Regina d'une voix coquine en lançant un clin d'œil à Emma

Aussitôt, la blonde plaqua Regina contre le frigo en susurrant à Regina qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'excite autant.

_"Et pourquoi pas ?"_ répondit Regina tout en riant

- "Parce que je pourrai te manger"

Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma et elle pouvait lire l'excitation, le désir, mais par dessus tout, elle voyait qu'Emma retenait ses assauts. Sans perdre une minute, la belle brune prit possession des lèvres de la blonde, si bien que celle-ci plaqua les poignets de Regina au-dessus de sa tête, son corps toujours collé au frigo. Elle libéra une de ses mains et caressa le corps de Regina qui était en feu. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, leurs lèvres se détachèrent pour pouvoir reprendre un peu de souffle, ce répit profita à Regina qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et la hissa sur le plan de travail. Emma riait de ce surprenant accès de passion de sa brune, si bien qu'elle lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elles le fassent ici, sur ce plan de travail.

_"Pourquoi ? Faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de la maison ne te convient pas ?"_ dit Regina qui avait du mal à se contrôler

Sous l'assaut des baisers ardents de la brune, Emma ne pu dire qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir explorer la maison du maire de cette manière. Regina mis les mains sous le t-shirt d'Emma tandis que cette dernière avait ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et léchait son cou

_"Oh Régina ..."_

_"Shuut, laisse-moi faire_" répondit la brune dans un soupir

En un éclair, Regina attrapa le haut d'Emma, l'enleva et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de la blonde ; défit le bouton, la fermeture éclair et entra en Emma qui ne pu retenir un fort gémissement. Regina plaqua son autre main sur la bouche de la blonde pour étouffer le plaisir, puis elle l'embrassa tout en étant en elle, appuyant son pouce sur le bouton de rose d'Emma. Les gémissements de cette dernière étaient étouffés par les lèvres de Regina qui accentua sa pression sur le clitoris de la blonde. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, faisant place à une respiration saccadée, puis Emma se raidit et, tout en basculant sa tête en arrière, eut un magnifique orgasme qu'elle ne pu réfréner. Regina appuya son front sur le cou de la blonde, les deux femmes essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

_"Regina ..."_ dit Emma dans un murmure

_"Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais et ce que ça m'a fait de t'entendre jouir ..."_

_"Et bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je le constate par moi-même"_

_"Miss Swan, vous êtes insatiable !"_ répondit Régina avec un air coquin

_"C'est votre faute Majesté ... "_

Sentant encore la tension palpable, Regina suggéra d'aller toutes les deux border leur fils, et la blonde acquiesça alors qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

Lorsqu'elles voulurent embrasser leur fils, elles virent qu'il dormait déjà. Regina lui embrassa le front, et Emma lui caressa les cheveux, et c'est main dans la main qu'elles prirent ensuite la direction de la chambre.  
Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Emma était toujours adossée contre elle. Regina lui faisait face, et c'est alors qu'Emma eut une soudaine envie de dominer la Reine.

_"J'ai envie d'explorer quelque chose"_

_"Je t'écoute ..."_ répondit Regina perplexe

_"Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pour cette nuit"_

_"Quoi ? Mais ..."_

Emma leva une main pour faire taire Regina, qui obéit instantanément. Elle fut surprise cela dit, car Regina n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

_"Je veux savoir à quel point je te fais de l'effet"_

Les mots de la blonde raisonnèrent dans un murmure qui fit frissonner Regina, se retrouva aussi excitée et savait qu'elle voulait Emma là, tout de suite.

_"Je t'en supplie, sois mon esclave pour cette nuit, et je te promets que je te ferai planer, comme jamais, et sans magie. Regina je te désire, tu es ma Reine, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui te donnerai des ordres. Je veux simplement que tu obéisses à tous les mots que je pourrai dire, et je veux aussi que tu te laisses aller."_

_"Oh, Emma ! Et si Henry nous entend ?"_

_"Je ferai la même chose que tu m'as faite dans la cuisine ... ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, ne pense plus à Henry, et pense simplement à moi. Pour toute la nuit. J'ai besoin de te satisfaire, j'ai besoin que tu te consumes avec moi."_

Regina déglutit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse. Emma lui demanda de se déshabiller, et c'est avec grâce et sensualité que la brune s'exécuta. Tout doucement, elle défit les boutons de son chemisier blanc, l'enleva sous le regard brûlant de désir d'Emma. Tout cela était nouveau pour les deux jeunes femmes, et Regina se rappela à quel point Emma avait été experte pour leur première fois. Cette blonde avait un pouvoir sur elle. Etait-ce dangereux ou excitant, ou bien les deux à la fois ?! Regina ne savait répondre à cela, si bien que la blonde la tira de ses pensées

- "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

_"Oui. Tu ... ne te déshabilles pas ?"_

_"T'inquètes pas, continues s'il te plait. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te prendre là tout de suite, mais je veux te voir toi et ton corps."_

Les mots d'Emma la firent frissonner de plus belle, et Regina continua alors son langoureux strip-tease. Emma se débarrassa rapidement de ses bottes et de ses chaussettes, tandis que Regina déboutonna puis débraguetta son pantalon de tailleur noir qui descendit non sans mal sur le sol de la chambre. Emma enleva alors son débardeur tout en ne lachant pas son regard de celui de la brune. Regina était maintenant en sous-vêtement, sous le regard ardent de la blonde. Emma s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.

_"Laisse moi faire"_

Regina attrapa alors le bouton du jean de la blonde, défit sa braguette, mis sa main dans la culotte d'Emma et s'aperçut qu'elle était toute mouillée, ce qui fit monter le désir encore plus pour la brune. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, puis retira aussitôt la main de la brune.

_"C'est moi qui commande ma belle !"_

Ce qui fit rire Regina, et Emma, tout en passant ses mains dans le dos, défit le soutien-gorge de la brune en un mouvement de doigt. Elle ordonna à Regina d'enlever le bout de tissu qui faisait obstacle à son intimité, et elle fit de même pour elle en une fraction de seconde. Elles étaient toutes les deux nues et se regardaient, se désiraient. Emma tenait toujours Regina par les hanches, et lui fit signe de rejoindre le lit. La blonde était au dessus d'elle, et Regina ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait envie d'Emma. Elle voulu la toucher, mais la blonde lui prit les poignets, et les mis au-dessus de la tête de la brune.

_"Ce soir tu es mienne ma Reine"_ murmura Emma "Tu as ordre de ne pas me toucher. Laisses tes mains là où elles sont."

Regina se hissa jusqu'au rebord du lit et enfouit ses mains dans les oreillers.  
Emma balada sa langue un peu partout sur le corps de la belle brune, puis empoigna ses lèvres. Il fut si brutal et langoureux à la fois. Tout en l'embrassant, Regina voulait la toucher, mais la blonde plaquait toujours ses mains sur le lit. Dieu qu'elle était forte, pensa Regina qui se détendit et se laissa aller au rythme de la blonde. Emma comprit alors que Regina lui obéirait et détacha ses mains de celle de la brune pour aller caresser ses cuisses, ses mollets, et se mit à lui faire un massage de pieds.

_"Ca fait du bien hein ?"_

Elle savait où se trouvaient les multiples zones érogènes de la brune, si bien qu'elle remonta jusqu'aux cuisses de Regina, puis lécha son nombril. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et tout son corps était en ébullition. Regina n'en pouvait plus, et Emma se délectait de voir cette femme, si puissante en apparence, perdre totalement pied dans cette chambre à coucher.

_"Tu es tellement belle. Tu es si vulnérable en ce moment que j'ai encore plus de désir pour toi"_

_"Je ... t'en prie ... Emma ... Je ... n'en peux ... plus."_ lâchait Regina entre ses dents qui voulait que sa belle blonde abrège ses souffrances

Emma balada ses mains sur les hanches, puis les fesses, et seins de la brune tout en lui titillant le lob de son oreille avec sa langue. Elle caressa ensuite les mamelons qui se faisaient tout dur par l'excitation. Puis la blonde vit les tétons grossir et se mit à les mordre sensuellement, un à un.  
Regina, qui sentait l'orgasme venir, s'en étonna. Emma était en train de la libérer de toute frustration, et elle n'était pas loin de jouir lorsque la blonde quitta le haut du corps de la Reine pour aller introduire sa langue dans son intimité.  
Regina avait envie de crier, tellement c'était bon, mais elle pensa en une fraction de seconde à Henry et se mit à haleter alors qu'Emma s'appliquait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait. Titillant son bouton de rose, elle savait que la brune était tout à fait réceptive et mouillait de plus belle. C'est alors qu'elle décida de mettre fin à ce supplice, remonta embrasser langoureusement Regina et inséra deux doigts dans son intimité. Ses baisers étouffaient les gémissements de plaisir de Regina. D'abord doucement, puis les va et vient de ses doigts se firent plus intense, et lorsqu'Emma appuya sur le bouton, Regina senti le feu d'artifice en elle et empogna sauvagement la bouche de la blonde pour couvrir son puissant orgasme. C'est alors qu'Emma jouit à son tour, avec juste un râle dans sa gorge puis elles se détendirent et elle s'écroula sur la brune. Regina dégagea alors ses mains et les enroulèrent autour du corps en sueur de la blonde et essayèrent tant bien que mal à retrouver leur rythme cardiaque normal.

_"C'était ... wouaw ... Le feu ... d'artifice ... Emma ..."_

Emma se redressa alors et afficha un sourire radieux :

_"Vous satisfaire ... est ma priorité ... Majesté"_

Et elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Emma fit basculer son corps sur le côté en tenant toujours Regina par la taille, si bien que celle-ci se retrouva au-dessus ...

_"Miss Swan, vous êtes d'humeur coquine ce soir. Avez-vous encore faim ?"_ dit Regina amusée

_"Mange-moi !"_ répondit la blonde avec un ton si sensuel et érotique, que Regina frissonna et mouilla aussitôt.

La Reine attrapa alors la bouche de la blonde si fougueusement que leur langue dansaient si frénétiquement dans leur bouche. Elle caressa le corps si parfaitement sculpté de la blonde, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et constata que les tétons d'Emma étaient déjà dur.

_"Miss Swan, je vous fait tant d'effet rien qu'en vous touchant ?"_

_"Hmmm si tu savais. Rien qu'un regard suffit à m'électriser"_

Et Regina suçota le bout de sein de la blonde, puis introduit deux doigts en elle, touchant au passage le clitoris de sa belle. Les va et vient se firent plus intenses jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait jouir, alors la brune prit sa bouche d'assaut et la blonde se laissa aller, se détendit et elles jouirent ensemble à l'unisson. Regina se laissa tomber dans le cou de la blonde et elle suggéra d'aller prendre une douche.

_"Tu en veux encore ?"_ répliqua Emma qui s'était relevée sur le lit en levant un sourcil.

_"Je crois que je ne serai jamais rassasiée de toi"_ répondit Regina avec un clin d'œil

_"Hmm tant mieux parce que moi aussi j'ai encore faim"_

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc sous la douche pour s'adonner encore aux joies de la luxure et c'est après de multiples orgasmes, qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

~OoO~

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Sa liaison avec Emma, le fait que son fils était au courant mais approuvait, leurs ébats sexuels si torrides, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve si réel mais bel et bien un rêve. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dormi pendant des jours, mais il était 8h45 à son réveil. Elle avait dormi depuis presque 12h d'affilés. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'immense déception de la veille chez Granny's, puis lorsqu'Emma l'avait rattrapé et qu'elle lui avait permis de voir Henry quand elle le souhaitait. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle mette tout ça au clair. Elle se leva donc, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla au commissariat.  
Lorsqu'Emma leva la tête pour voir que Regina se tenait à l'encolure de la porte, elle fut surprise mais émerveillée à la fois.  
Quand Regina s'approcha du bureau de la blonde, elle sût qu'elles avaient fait le même rêve ...

***FIN***


End file.
